Sun Maiden R return
by yataki
Summary: Tiffany has awoken from her coma, but is not the same. She is no longer Sailor Sun. She is an ordinary girl, but with no memory at all. She must rediscover herself with such little clues that she has while escaping the Negaverse. New story and characters.
1. The beginning

Act 1: The beginning of a new life

She took her last breath of life. The doctor sighed in disappointment. The doctor  
was called to another emergency. He left upset with the outcome. Heather walked into the  
room to see Jonathon crying. Heather knew what had happened. This wasn't supposed to  
happen she thought to her self. Jonathon could not say any thing. There wasn't anything  
to say to make it any better. Heather walked out into the Hallway and Jonathon went out  
to help comfort her.  
The monitor showing her heat beat started to make a funny noise beep, eeee,  
beep, eeee. The crystal around her neck started to glow. She was deciding if to live or  
die. Is it worth living? That question went through her mind with many others. Would  
every one be better off with out her? Memories were flooding back.  
"No!" Screamed Tiffany inside her head.

She sees her latest memory of heartache.  
"I don't love you. We were both under the queen's spell," Jack told her.  
"I don't understand," she said to him.  
"It is a shame that I don't love you."  
"I don't believe you. I don't know what to believe any more. I don't know what  
love is."  
Tiffany sees a flash back of her mother's death.  
Her Mother takes a drink of wine and falls to the ground. In the shadow Tiffany  
sees someone watching. She was filled with anger. Who would want to kill her mother?  
She remembered the last time she saw her father. They were both taken from her. Too  
many people were taken from her. She remembered when her cousin died. That was the  
moment she turned and killed Queen Pearl. So many bad memories flooded back. The  
times they forgot about her, like she didn't exist. Secrets were kept from her. Her heart  
was broken for the hundredth time.  
"Please, no more sadness," Screamed Tiffany inside her head.  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
It was like a nightmare and she couldn't wake up. She couldn't let her self die  
with all those bad memories. When some one dies they are not forgotten, but it was her.   
No one loved her that is what she thought. Her whole life had been bad memories.  
Nothing that she remembered was precious to her or she couldn't remember her good  
memories. Her bad memories overlapped the good.

"Heather, you're really wet. We need to get you dry," stated Jonathon.  
"It is pouring very hard. There are very big puddles out there."  
Jonathon opened his arms out and Heather came close and she put her hand  
around his waist. He closed his arms around Heather. They were comforting each other.  
When the princess died they did do. They had no purpose with out her. No reason to live.  
They entered the room and Heather went towards Tiffany. Heather put her hands  
on Tiffany hand.  
"Please let the Sun shine once again. Let her shine once again. She has so much  
light to share," said Heather.   
Tiffany started to warm up and Tiffany opened her eyes. She opened her eyes  
wide open. She looked at them like a baby who was in the world for the first time. Her  
memories were wiped from her mind to start over to live a new life with happy  
memories. It was the result her mind and heart came up with.  
"Where am I?" Asked Tiffany.  
"You're in a hospital. Do you remember who you are?" Asked Heather.  
"My name is …Tiffany."  
"Do you remember any thing else?" Asked Jonathon.  
"Not much. Who are you?" Asked Tiffany.  
"I am Heather and this is Jonathon. We are friends of yours."  
She closed her eyes again. She was very tired since the battle and she had been  
hurt very badly. She was very weak.  
The doctor told Heather and Jonathon to come outside with him. He had never  
seen this every happen before. There was no way she could be revived. Since she has no  
memory of her life they needed to take everything very slowly. He thought it best if he  
released her tomorrow morning after he took some more test. She needed to have plenty  
of rest and to stay calm. Heather was relieved everything was going to be all right  
Now that Jonathon and Heather are the grown ups she didn't have to be the  
mature one to keep everything from falling apart. She can now be a normal girl. They  
were both strong because she made them strong. Her strength kept them going and it's  
their turn to give her their strength to keep her on wanting to live.  
Tiffany got excited when she got outside. The sun is shining bright, the birds are  
singing, and every one is smiling. Nothing gets better than this. They walked until they  
got to the house. Heather opened the door and Tiffany slowly walked in. Out of the blue a  
cat came flying towards her. She fell back and the yellow orange cat linked her to death.  
"Stop it kitty. Whom do you belong to?"  
"He belongs to you. His name is Apollo," Heather told her.  
"Apollo, it suits you well."  
They showed her the room that belonged to her. Tiffany looked around and she  
noticed that the room was very simple and neat. She noticed a book shelve with no  
books. She saw dolls that were ice skaters or dancers. Her Queen-sized bed was made.   
She opened her closet to notice her shoes nicely put in a straight row. Her outfits were  
placed in the order of occasion.

The next morning Jonathon took Tiffany to school on his bike. He gave Tiffany a   
helmet. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt again. Jonathon got on first  
and he put the keys in to the keyhole. After Tiffany put her helmet on she got on and she   
put her arms around his waist. She got very close to him. Jonathon started his engine  
and he went on his way. The wind blew against them and the wind blew Tiffany's hair.   
The wind was so strong that it unwrapped Tiffany's braids.  
"What do you think she is thinking?" Jonathon asked himself.   
"I feel this close bond to Jonathon. What do you think that means? While I feel   
Heather is hiding something from me. How did I loose my memory? What happened to  
my parents? All these questions I must answer them on my own. I am going crazy. All   
night I couldn't sleep. How could this happen to me? Did I deserve to live an empty life?  
Who would do this to me?" Tiffany thought to herself.  
Jonathon stopped in front of Cross Road Junior High. Tiffany got off and she  
realized she was late. Jonathon just realized she didn't know where her classes were.  
Serena was so late for class and she noticed Tiffany. She grabbed Tiffany's hand  
she pulled her into class.  
During recess Tiffany leaned against a tree and she looked at all the kids playing.  
Tiffany was daydreaming when Serena came up to her. She asked her to do some thing  
after school. Tiffany said it would be fun. It would give her a chance to see more of  
Tokyo. Molly called Serena over and Serena said goodbye to Tiffany. Amy and Lita  
came up to her. They felt some thing different about Tiffany. She wasn't the same  
confident, smart, bright girl they first meant a few months ago. They knew some thing  
wasn't right.  
School ended and Tiffany was waiting in the front. Serena came over to go some  
where with her. Tiffany wasn't sure if she was going to be picked up. No one showed up  
so she agreed to go with Serena to the arcade.  
Tiffany in the front of the school. He remembered some times he waited out in the front  
for her when he was just a cat. He would usually see her come out a few boys. They had  
stopped her before she could walk out the front door. They would flirt with her, but she  
would not show any interest like there was some other guy. She would run down the  
stairs and pick him up. She was so glad to see him like he was the other guy all the boys  
at school were jealous of. She would give him a kiss on the cheek and then she would put  
him on her shoulder. He loved her smiled. Wonderful memories he had, but they were all  
gone. She wasn't the same. He could see now that inside she was looking at the world  
from behind a wall. She used to just go out there and let the world see her. There had to  
be a way to bring his princess back.  
Serena and Tiffany entered the arcade and they sat down at the Sailor V game.   
Tiffany and Serena put their bags down. Andrew stood near by and had heard everything  
about Tiffany having no memory. He was confused he got what she was saying. He made  
him wonder. What did keep her going? She was right. She acted strong, but inside she  
was hurting. So it wasn't really love that they had. Compassion they did have for each  
other, but they helped each other keep going.  
Tiffany and Serena picked up their bags and walked towards the sliding doors.  
Serena left and Tiffany stood there looking around when a motorcycle came towards her.   
She could not see who it was for the Sun's rays were too bright. The motorcycle stopped  
right and front of her.  
"Tiff, I was looking for you every where?"  
"Oh Jonathon, I didn't notice it was you. What do you mean you were looking  
for me?"  
"I was going to pick you up today."  
"I waited to see if you were coming, but I didn't see you. Then Serena said she  
wanted to show me something. I am sorry."  
"Hop on and don't forget your helmet."  
"Ok, Thanks."  
She put on the yellow helmet that shined when the sun reflected off it. Jonathon's  
helmet was black. Has Tiffany got on and she put her arms around his waist he put his  
foot on the gas. There they went towards the Sun.


	2. two new sailors

Act 2: Two new Sailors

Mark and Queen Metalia wanted to know what had become up the crystal and Jack. He must have gone back to the future Mark thought, but if he did he wouldn't have taken the crystal to the future. He knows that he has no power in the future or any use at all. He had to give it to some one. The only person who he would give it to would be the Sun Princess, but we destroyed her. Queen Metalia wasn't very concerned with the crystal at the moment. They would find it when it was useful. Right now, Queen Metalia needed to find the Aristotle petals. The other parts needed to complete the power of the crystal. Queen Metalia didn't know much about its powers yet. At this moment she needed energy to be revived. Mark smiled. Black Face would be perfect for that mission. He has two personalities. One personality is very vicious and the other aggressive. He loves to hear girls scream.  
Black Face appeared to have half of his side black and the other normal skin color. His hair was half black and half red. One eye was bigger than the other and half of his lips were bigger than the other. He was very scary and not very lucky with women. He turned into a monster when the last girl rejected him. He went crazy and he got drunk one night. He walked into a chemical factory and climbed some stairs. He became dizzy and fell over into a big container of chemicals. One side was molded to be demented and the same side was discolored into a moldy black with the alcohol and chemicals combining to form it. Some kind of bumps popped up all over his body. He got out he transformed into something that he couldn't stand looking at in the mirror. He couldn't live in the world that hated people who were different. Some one offered to turn him back to human if they did a job for them. They gave him powers to help him get energy for the Negaverse. One thing he didn't know was that they were never going to help him, but to use him and get rid of him when they were done with him.  
Serena had the television turned to the news channel. The new anchor announced that girls were found lying in the ground near a chemical factory. It looked like thier energy was sucked out. Their leads brought them to a man named Dave Brown who is believed to be haunting a chemical factory. A year ago Dave had gone crazy when his girlfriend dumped him. They say he got drunk and they saw him go into a chemical factory. The worker there saw him fall in and he went to call 911 and when he came back there were footprints and the chemical all over the place. The owner of the factory doesn't admit that the chemicals could have done anything to him, but sources say that it is possible. Dave has not been seen this then. They say he haunts the factory looking for women to revenge his hate for the women who have treated him wrong. They have closed the factory late today. The women are in the hospital getting medical help. They don't know when they will wake up from their sleep. Artemis and Luna were in the room and heard everything. They were alarmed by it. It didn't sound like a typical Negaverse monster, but they were going to check it out.  
Heather and Tiffany heard the same report. Tiffany and Heather found it very odd. The phone rang and it was Jonathon. She told him what happened and told him to meet her at the factory in ten minutes. Heather came up with a story that she told Tiffany. Tiffany didn't give it a second thought. Heather ran out of the house and she transformed. It was 7 at night.  
"Star Locket Make-Up!"  
Heather transformed into The Watcher.  
Tiffany thought since Heather was out she would walk to the park to get some fresh air. She couldn't stand being stock inside for so long. She heard a meow. It was Apollo. She had forgotten she had a cat. Tiffany picked up Apollo the yellow orange cat and she went out of the house to the park.  
The scouts were having a meeting at the shrine talking about this new monster stealing energy. The girls had their theories. Amy knew he was human and they needed to turn him back to normal. Amy had seen the same news report and she research it on the Internet on accidents that happened there. What she came up with that Dave Brown fell into some dangerous chemicals and it transformed him. The victims they have found were all women and their energy had been sucked out. His targets must be only women. She guessed it was revenge on women who rejected him. He must be working with the Negaverse. They all decided to go check it out at the factory. They all transformed.   
"Mercury Power Make-up."  
"Mars Power Make-up."  
"Jupiter Power Make-up."  
"Venus Mars Power Make-up."  
"Moon Prism Power Make-up."

Watcher and Guardian had made it to the plant. As they were to split up they heard a scream. The girl struggled with Black Face until her energy was being drained.  
"Hey stop that. I will not let you do that to girls. They are your companions not your enemy," Said Guardian.  
"I would hear that from a man who had a girlfriend, but you don't. Am I right?" Asked Black Face.  
"And how would you know that?"  
"I am right."  
"Uh! So what if I don't. It doesn't mean I am going to go around hurting girls."  
"The you are no fun."  
Black Face energy flashed towards him.  
"Shooting Star Shower."  
Yellow shooting stars hit the black energy and conquered over it.  
"A woman! Your companion is a woman. No wonder you don't try to hurt them."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You are in love."  
"That is so sick. She is my sister," remarked Guardian.  
"Your sister, then I will have fun getting her energy."  
"Guardian Sword, be my might and my light. Help me conquer the monster."  
He put the sword above of him and he jumped towards the monster. When he was close he brought down the sword and it cut Black Face. Angry than ever, his power grew and he started to throw bottles. He almost hit the Watcher.  
"Venus Love Me Chain."  
He was hit Venus's power. As he got up he vanished. Guardian and Watcher walked away. Mars tried to stop them, but it was no use they were gone.

Tiffany looked up into the black sky with its shining stars. This night the star shined brighter than ever before. Two new stars had appeared this night. The moon was full. Tiffany thought it was a beautiful night. She noticed the beautiful flowers. She sniffed the breezy air in. Apollo meowed as he sat next to her. She smiled at Apollo. She really enjoyed his company. As she turned her head she noticed some one.  
"Who are you?"  
"People call me Black Face."  
"You scared me there. I didn't see you coming."  
"Why aren't you running from me?"  
"Why should I?"  
"I am hideous."  
"Appearances can be deceiving. It counts what's inside not outside."  
"That's what people say, but not what they think."  
"You are so silly."  
He came closer to Tiffany. He came close enough that their face met each other. Apollo ran behind a tree sacred.  
"It's too bad that I have to take your energy. You have a kind heart."  
He grabbed her and he began to suck her energy.  
"Cupid Arrow shoot!"  
The arrow hit Black Face in the hand. He began to bleed. He let Tiffany go and she fell to the ground. The Caretaker was dressed in a pink scout uniform and her long golden hair shinned in the moonlight. Slayer was dressed in black uniform with a simple armor on his chest.   
"Who dares to disturb me?"  
"I stand for Love and not hate. I am the Caretaker of life."  
"And I am your worse nightmare the Slayer. How dare you take energy from lovely girls? We will teach you a lesson that you will never forget."  
"You don't have to. We will take it over from here," Watcher said.  
Watcher and Guardian appeared to the new soldiers. They didn't know who they were and didn't care. They just didn't want them getting in their way.  
"Enchanted by the new age, I am the Watcher."  
"I am the Guardian who makes sure that the one is safe from evil like you."  
"We don't take orders from you, but if you insist of beating this monster on your own then go ahead. Let's go Caretaker. This isn't our mission," Slayer said.  
"Good luck masked man," said the Caretaker.  
They flew away and then the Sailor Scouts appeared.  
"No! I don't need this. Where are all these warriors coming from?"  
"None of your business slime head," Said Jupiter.  
"How dare you! I don't take this from women especially ones who I will kill."  
"Take this. Jupiter thunder Crash!"  
"Mercury bubble blast."

They all hit Black Face and he fell to the ground.  
"Now it's your turn Sailor Moon," said Venus."  
"I am ready."  
Tiffany got up to say something.  
"Stop, he is human. You can't kill him. He has a good heart just misled."  
"Huh?" They all said.  
"Please change him back, that's what he wants to be normal again."  
"She is right Sailor Moon. You should turn him back into a human. You are the only one who can," Said the Watcher.  
"Moon Healing Activation."  
He became human again. When Sailor Moon was done transforming him back the Guardian and the Watcher were gone. So were Tiffany and her cat.  
"What, three new scouts? No way! The Watcher, the Slayer and the Caretaker. This is causing us more problems than ever. They are not from Sailor Moon's kingdom, but Sailor Sun's kingdom. Why would they be here if Sailor Sun is dead? Only if she isn't, but why hasn't she shown up? I will find out. I have to destroy these new scouts," Said Queen Metallia.

"What a weird day Apollo. I think I was dreaming. I had to be. A monster that sucks energy, I am going crazy. Not only that, but these super heroes are so unreal. I am more whacked than I thought."


	3. dance the night away

Act 3: Dancing the night away

"Its 8:00 this morning. It such beautiful days we have decide to give four tickets to some one. Be the tenth caller and win tickets to the Spring Blast of the Century dancing, food and lots of other things to do outside. So call now to win the tickets. Call 459-8969."  
The radio announcer announced. Something came over Tiffany and she picked up the phone. On the other end she heard she had won. Tiffany got four tickets to the Spring Blast, the biggest party in Tokyo. Tiffany realized she didn't know any one to ask. She just couldn't go alone. Heather stepped inside a black portal. Inside a shadow looked back at her.  
"Heather, how's everything coming a long with the Princess?" asked the shadow.  
"She is doing very well, but I am afraid of what might happen if she finds out about her past too quickly."  
"Don't worry about it. Make sure she is happy. That is all I want."  
"Yes, I planned to make everything seem normal. I am going to start working. I have an interview at a lawyer firm," she told the shadow.  
"I know your dream is to go to college Watcher, but your duties prevent you. I promise you if this goes well you will have a chance to fulfill your dream.  
"My dreams come second to the duty I have towards my princess. That reminds me, two new soldiers appeared. I do not know where they came from or what their missions are. They are called Caretaker and Slayer. I should know I them, but I can't find any record of them. Have you heard of them?"  
"Watcher, I have heard of them, they are like you, of course, with different missions each, but I don't know what it could be. I do not know what has awoken them, but it must be major."  
"Do you think it has to do with the Princess losing her memory?" Asked Heather.  
"Possible! What I know of them is Caretaker took care of the gardens on the Sun. Slayer is very mysterious to me. He was always known as the dark knight. He was the general of one of the Sun armies. That is all I know, but what every their mission is it is very important."  
"Maybe, but I will keep my eye on them. And again I will find a way to get you out of that dimension Ser."  
"Thank you Watcher. What have you found out about the enemy?"  
"I don't know what they are seeking. Right now, they are getting energy to release Queen Metalia."  
"Queen Metalia has great powers and it would be fatal for her to be released. She is the one who put me here. I do know of a soldier she trusts named Mark."  
"Mark?" Asked Heather.  
"Yes, he was chosen as her son. She has trained very well to carry out his job. He also is suppose to be the heir to her thrown if any thing happens to her. I fear there will be a new man on the job to help him do the Queen's evil work. I know Tiffany cannot be hidden forever. The Queen will find out she is not dead and that she has the crystal they want."  
"Crystal? What crystal?" Asked Heather.  
"The one the Queen's men gave to her when he changed sides. The Queen found out that she had it too late. She didn't know at the time that she had the crystal when she killed her or that is what she thought. She will try to get it from Tiffany when she finds out that she still exists."  
"Since she can't transform into Sailor Sun she has no chance and her live is in danger."  
"She will never be Sailor Sun again."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Heather.  
"You will find out soon."  
"Does she have any idea about the crystal she has?"  
"Some what! She wears the necklace around her neck. You have to make sure they don't find her. I trust you Watcher."  
"Guardian and I will do our best to protect her."  
"Thank you. I can't talk any longer. I am getting weak. Please keep the princess sa…fe."  
The black hole closed and Heather was there, all-alone. Looking at the darkness around her she wondered if he would ever get out from where he is a prisoner. She opened a portal with a diamond shaped key and she walk through. She appeared again in the tenth street park and the portal behind her closed.  
Jonathon took Tiffany to a party where a model was the guest of honor. Tiffany  
sat down somewhere as Jonathon went to get drinks. A young man with brown puffy hair  
and green eyes asked if he could sit at the table. He was tall and muscular. He acquired  
about the seat, but Tiffany told him someone else was sitting there. Tiffany got annoyed  
at the fact he wouldn't stop bothering him. He told her that his name was Anthony and  
he was able to get her name. As they got to talking they learned they shared something in  
common. They both had no memory of their past life. He was adopted and he didn't  
know who his real family was. His past life is a blank. He was in some kind of accident  
and was found by an old couple who took him in. He has lived with them since then.   
They are very good people. Anthony couldn't ask for any one else to be his role models.  
The only clue he had was this watch. It was around his neck when they found him.  
Tiffany took a closer look and it looked so familiar to her. Anthony explained to her that  
he doesn't look back but look forward to come. Time will reveal what destiny has  
planned for you.

Jonathon went to get a drink after checking the place out. A young woman in a  
red long dress sat beside him. She had long golden, silver hair and light green eyes. She  
was tall and thin for her height. She introduced herself as Zoe. Jonathon was not  
impressed by her one bit. She knew very well that he had come with that girl. He barely   
said anything to her so she took her drink and she turned around. She started to walk, but  
her dress got stuck on the chair and she tripped. Jonathon couldn't resist laughing. It only   
made Zoe angrier. She didn't think it was funny. Jonathon tried to help Zoë up, but she  
wouldn't take his hand.Zoë got up on her own.  
"I am sorry. Let me make it up to you."  
"How?" Asked Zoë.  
Music began to start and he got a bright idea or that is what he thought.  
"Would you like to dance?" Asked Jonathon.  
"No!"  
"Come on." Jonathon told her.  
They walked to the dancing floor and they began to dance. Every one starred and  
the camera got it life. Tiffany felt a little disappointed that Jonathon was dancing with  
another girl. Anthony took Tiffany's hand and lead her to the dancing floor.  
"Hope you are having fun tonight. I know I am. Said the DJ. It is time to start  
having more fun. Let's get the beat going. I am going to change the music now."  
Tiffany had enough dancing and they sat down to watch every one else dance.  
Jonathon wanted to stop dancing, but Zoe pleaded with him for another dance. Jonathon  
noticed Darien and Serena here as well. Darien feet were hurting from Serena stepping  
all over them.  
"I am getting tired Serena. Let's sit down." Said Darien.  
"I am not tired," said Serena.  
"My feet are tired of you stepping on them."  
"Darien, how can you say some thing like that?"  
The DJ noticed them fighting and thought it was a good time to start stealing  
energy. A crystal ball came down. It started to suck up energy from the people and they  
all fell to the ground. Tiffany couldn't believe that there was another person trying to   
steal energy. She thought the other night was just a dream. Anthony Grabbed Tiffany's  
hand and pulled her to safety. Anthony disappeared when Tiffany turned her head.  
The DJ gathered more energy until someone appeared in front of him. It was  
Slayer. Slayer took one of his daggers and threw it towards the crystal ball. The crystal  
ball shattered. The DJ was furious and turned into monster. He had sparkling bell-  
bottoms and a multi color shirt on. His head was a boom box. He threw CDs at the  
Slayer. The CDs missed him and they hit the video camera and it exploded. Every one  
started to run.  
Watcher and Guardian appeared. He shut CDs again, but he missed them. One  
CD hit close to Tiffany. Tiffany started to run.

Mark was looking through his crystal ball to see what was going on and he  
noticed Tiffany. "Heart ring throw."  
"Who threw that?" Asked the monster.  
A girl appeared with a heart ring in her hand.  
"I am the Caretaker."  
"Not another one."  
He started to play loud annoying music. The soldiers fell to the ground. They  
tried to cover their ears, but it didn't help one bit.  
"Darien, we have to help them."  
"What? We have to transform."  
"What? Forget this. Moon Crystal Power Make-up."  
Darien took out his rose and he transformed into Tuxedo Mask with a white mask  
and a black suit. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. Darien threw a rose and it hit of   
the monster's speakers.  
"Hey, Who are you? How many more sailor bimbos are there?"  
"I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you in the name of the moon and that means  
you."  
"I am Tuxedo Mask. How dare you try to ruin the evening of laughter and  
dancing."  
"Enough of this chit chatting. I have to finish you all." Said the monster.  
"I have to get out of here. Where is every one? Jonathon where are you?"  
Screamed Tiffany.  
Tiffany found a way out of the building and was on the street. The moon was   
glowing and the stars were shining bright.  
"Where do you think your going?" Asked someone.  
A man appeared in front of Tiffany. It was Mark. Mark had black hair and  
brown eyes. He was tall and very muscular.  
"Who are you?" Asked Tiffany.  
"I thought you were dead. Now you are playing games with me. You know who  
I am or have you forgotten me?"  
The Tiffany fell to the ground and she was very scared.  
"How is this possible you're a life? I saw your body lying on the ground dead  
with my own eyes. Why are you scared? What is wrong with you???"

"Take this Tuxedo Mask, Electro fry!"  
Electricity hit the ground near Tuxedo Mask's shoes. Tuxedo Mask started to   
jump.  
"Dance little more Tuxedo Mask."  
"Stop that! Tuxedo Mask! I will stop you."  
Sailor Moon took out her wand and The DJ monster ran towards her. He knocked  
the wand out of his hand. He was fighting her. Sailor Moon kicked him and tried to  
punch him, but it was no use. The others were still on the ground trying to get up.  
"Where is Tiffany? She isn't there. I have to go find her."  
"What did you say Slayer?" Asked Caretaker  
Slayer ran outside and he untransformed.  
"Leave me alone." Screamed Tiffany.  
Tiffany had a strange feeling like she shouldn't be afraid because she was …  
Mark came closer and Tiffany made a fist. She punched Mark in the stomach and she got  
up and ran.   
The monster took a CD out and he was about to throw it when some thing hit him.   
Every one was free from his power.  
"What the hell was that? I got them all." The monster yelled.  
"Sailor Moon, get your wand and finish him off."  
"Yes Watcher."  
Sailor Moon picked up her wand.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination."  
"Nooo! I was so close."  
When the monster was eliminated Caretaker, Guardian and Watcher were gone.  
"Where did they go? I can't believe there are two new scouts. They never let us  
get to know them." Said Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon!"  
"Oh, Tuxedo Mask! I forgot you need help. That monster got you good."  
Sailor Moon helped up Tuxedo Mask.

Tiffany asked Anthony if he would take her home. She didn't know where  
Jonathon disappeared to. Jonathon found Zoe. Jonathon offered to take Zoe home. She  
nodded.  
Serena told Darien how she was surprised to know how many new scouts there  
were. Darien thinks they are not scouts. Everyone is called Sailor and their planet from  
Serena's court. They just have a name like the Watcher or Guardian. They might be in   
another court. Like the court of Sailor Sun. Serena wondered what happened to her.  
Darien knew she was still around, trying to hide from the evil trying to harm her.  
Anthony walked Tiffany to the door. Tiffany gave Anthony a kiss on the cheek  
and he turned red. She said good night and closed the door.  
Zoe actually walked Jonathon home, but he didn't show her where he exactly   
lived. He stopped her a couple of block away from his place and said good night to her.  
She laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips. He froze. Her limo driver drove up and she  
got in. The limo drove away. Jonathon walked to his place.   
Zoë meant up with Anthony.  
"Hey Anthony."  
"Hello, How was your night?"  
"Great, I meant this guy named Jonathon. I think he likes me."  
"You walked him home. This guy must be special for you to ruin a good pair of   
shoes."  
"He is. He was worth it."  
"I also meant someone. Her name is Tiffany," Anthony told Zoe.  
"I saw you with her. Don't you think she is a little to young for you?"   
"We are just friends. You know my heart is only for her."  
"Yeah, that girl you have only met in your dreams. I just wish this mission wasn't  
so hard. How are we supposed to find someone we don't know what she looks like?"  
"Well find her. I think that the guy you like might like Tiffany."  
"He does not and if he does I'll just have to change his mind. Won't I?"  
"We should be putting our energy is finding the Princess. She needs her help."  
"That's if she is real. Why is it you are the only one who sees her?"  
"I don't know, but we are getting closer every day to finding her."

Mark was surprised to see the Sun Princess tonight. Queen Metalia asked what  
was on his mind. He told her the bad news about the Sun Princess being alive, but she  
had no memory. It would make it easier to get the crystal from her. She must have it.  
Mark didn't agree. Even if she lost her memory she still has this feelings of who she is.   
One second she was afraid of him and the other she punched him in the stomach.  
"She makes my life a living hell. I wish I could get rid of the whole world with  
her not in the way," Queen Metalia screamed.  
"Aren't you worried about Sailor Moon?" Asked Mark.  
"Not now. I am afraid about Sailor Sun right now. She is much of aware what is  
happening. The Sun was much better warriors than the Moon. Why do you think it was  
much easier to destroy the moon when the Sun was not allies with them any more?"   
Then the Queen of the Sun died and the Sun was going down hill. There was no one to  
keep the armies strong. The Sun Queen's kindness was what made people fight as well  
as they did. Her daughter has the same kindness and she will bring down Negaverse in a  
flash."  
"I see. I will watch over her. To make sure she doesn't get her memory back."  
"I hope she doesn't. I think that we should forget about the crystal for now. We  
will never get close enough to her with her court near her. I have found the first petal.   
The water petal. The Mermaid King Triton holds it. He lives deep down in the ocean.   
You must get it for me."  
"Yes Mother, I will find where the Mermaid King lives and get the first petal for   
you."


	4. Splash of fun

**Act 4: Splash of Fun!**

Tiffany picked up Artemis and she carried him in her arms. Tiffany and Serena walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. The bus came in a few minutes and they got on and they were on their way to the beach. They had to got onto another bus to take them to the beach. They got on the second bus and they made it to the beach at 11:00am. Tiffany took out her towel and laid it on the sand. It was big enough for them all to sit on it.

"So what do you want to do Serena? Serena!" Tiffany said.

Serena had fallen a sleep.

"Ok Serena, you can sleep while I go change. You three stay here and watch Serena while I am gone."

Tiffany went into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. She put it on and she went back to where Serena was sleeping. No one was in that area for some reason. It was a very pretty side of the beach. Tiffany decided to go in for a swim. Serena was going to sleep all day. She slowly put her foot in the water. It was freezing cold, but that didn't stop her from going in deeper. She went in deeper and deeper. She started to swim. She noticed that it wasn't that hard to swim. Back on the Sun she wasn't into swimming; she was slow swimmer, but good at it.

Near by on a rock there was a mermaid relaxing. She didn't noticed that human were on that side of the beach. No one has ever laid foot on this side of the beach for there were rumors that went around. The mermaid had a green tail and purple, fluffy medium length hair. She was a young mermaid who did not obey the laws of sea. It was forbidden for her to go to the shore and another was if you did you shouldn't let you guard down. Tiffany got closer to her. The mermaid's tail was in the water so Tiffany didn't know she was a mermaid. When Tiffany saw her she went close to her.

"Hello there."

The mermaid got scared and she fell into the water. She popped her head out.

"Are you ok?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tiffany. What are you doing out here all by your self?"

"Relaxing. My name is Maggie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Near by were two mermen. They were two older boys who were told to watch over the younger mermaid Maggie. They noticed her talking to a human and they thought she was in trouble that they sent a shark to scare her off. It was a grey big shark and it swam near them. It had its fin out and Tiffany saw it. Tiffany jumped onto the rock.

"Maggie, watch out there is a shark!"

"The shark isn't going to hurt us."

"It's coming right at you!" yelled Tiffany.

"What?"

She turned around to notice it was coming right at her. Something pushed her under.

"Maggie!"

The shark started to hit the rock Tiffany was on. Tiffany tried to hold on tight, but she couldn't hold on. She fell off the rock and she hit her head on the edge of the rock. She fell into the water and she started to drown down. Something grabbed her and put a bubble around her head. That helped her breath again, but she was sleeping. She hit her head very hard.

Luna woke up Serena. Luna informed Serena that Tiffany was missing for awhile now. Serena went into the water and stated to scream Tiffany's name. Luna and Artemis spilt up to look for her on the other sides of the beach.

"Maggie what were you thinking of going to the shore. How many times do I have tell you that the shore is a dangerous place."

"I'm sorry King Triton."

"You know that I am trying to keep you save?" Triton told her.

"Yes!"

"And you two Jeremy and Mike! You could have hurt this young lady. It was a good thing that I was near by and saved her."

"We are sorry. We thought Maggie was in trouble," said Mike.

"She is very pretty girl," said Jeremy.

"Yes she is. If Maggie was in trouble then come get my men or me. That is what we are here."

"King Triton, she wasn't trying to hurt me. She is very nice. Her name is Tiffany," said Maggie.

"You must go before she sees you three. I will stay here until she awakens."

The King was the only one who had feet when he was not in the water. There was one place in the kingdom that had no water. There is where he placed the sleeping Tiffany. He noticed the girl's necklace and it looked like that pearl that has been lost for century. As he came close to examine it Tiffany started to wake up.

"My head hurts. Where am I?"

"You are at my palace under the sea" King Triton tells her.

"Under the sea? I must be dreaming."

She got up and she looked through the window and noticed that she was under the sea.

"How is this possible? It is so beautiful under here. How can you live down here and who are you?"

"Oh my, you have many questions. Maybe I can answer them all if I tell you my story. I am King Triton the ruler of the mermaids."

"Mermaids?"

"Yes, I rule the sea and watch over it. I protect it from any one who tries to harm it or disturb it. What you see is my Kingdom. You are the first to ever lay eyes on it for a long time from the human world."

"If you are king of the mermaids aren't you suppose to be a mermaid?"

"Mermaids are women with a tail. A man with a tail is called a merman. I have a special gift to have feet when I am not in water. Will I told you my story what about your story?"

"I don't really have a story."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no memory of my life or past. I was in an accident and I am trying to remember."

"You remind me of someone. Where did you get that crystal that is around your neck?"

"Oh this?! It was around my neck when I woke up in the hospital."

"Now I remember. You look so much like this girl in a book I have."

He went to his bookshelf and he took out a book. He opened it to a page and he showed it to Tiffany.

"Wow! She is beautiful, but I am not as beautiful as this picture."

"Who says so?"

"Can I be this girl, this Princess from another world? I am dreaming now. Do you mind if I borrow this book? I will return it to you as soon as I am done with it."

"You can keep it."

"Thank you."

"Can I look at that necklace?"

"I don't know."

"Just for a second."

Tiffany was about to take the necklace off her neck when a big explosion went off in the water. King Triton left to check it out. Triton dived into the water and swam to see what was going on. They were under attack by the Negaverse. King Triton knew what they wanted, the magical water petal. His army blocked off the roads to the water kingdom. Triton swam back to Tiffany.

Tiffany heard a noise and as she turned around she saw it was Mark. The same man who she saw the other night.He looked at her and he noticed the necklace.

"That's the crystal we have been looking for. Give it to me."

He came closer and closer to her. She stepped back and she tripped. She fell to the ground. She covered her eyes and a beam of light from her forehead shined. The light disappeared when the King Triton appeared. Mark got up from the ground. He could barely see and he wondered what was that light. She has no memory that she had powers. Where did that power come from? Could it be her heart defending herself. He saw it with his own eyes that day when her crystal broke. Her crystal is what gave her that power. Where did this power come from? Could it be the new crystal she wears around her neck is protecting her? How can he steal the crystal from now? Her heart guides it. Will she remember who she is? Will the Negaverse prevail? It is confusing? Why is he thinking about these things? What is happening to him?

"Stay away from her!"

"King Triton," said Mark.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

King Triton stood firm his white hair shining and his yellow crown glowing. His muscles pumped to fight He stood there wearing blue tight shorts. He was the King of the ocean. He controlled the waters. He was very powerful. He would never let any one defeat him or hurt his people.

"You have two things I want. The first is the girl and second is the water petal."

"They will never be yours. You could never have the great power of the ocean. Only one is able to use its power."

"I don't care what you say. Hand it over or your city is sunk. My men surround your city and when I give them the signal your city will be destroyed. I will blow it to the surface."

"Do you know what that will d too the ocean? It will arouse the waters to blow and move back and force to create the biggest tidal waves you have ever seen. It will destroy the surface and down here."

She slapped Mark and she ran towards Triton. Mark fell back. He got up.Triton grabbed her hand and he ran towards the water. She dropped the book he had given her.Tiffany took a big breath and they jumped into the water. Triton was still holding Tiffany's hand and they swam to the surface. Mark grabbed the book she had dropped.

"They have escaped. They are heading to the surface. You know what to do. Look for the mermaid who has the petal. It must be hidden in their tail."

Triton told her to head to the surface alone. Triton went down to find Maggie for she had the secret they were looking for. Tiffany looked back to notice an octopus coming after her. She made it to the surface to notice Serena looking for her.

"There you are? Where have you been?" Asked Serena.

"No time to explain. Run!"

"What!?"

"Come on."

It came out of the water. A black ugly human like octopus. Tiffany picked up some sand and she threw it at the monster. Serena ran in back of some trees and she transformed.

"Moon Crystal Power."

When the monster could see again she saw in front of her a girl in a scout uniform.

"I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you for trying to steal beauty. Beauty comes from inside not outside. You should now that."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"Smooth move Sailor Moon."

"Huh? In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"I am sick of here your speech Sailor Moon. Take this."

The monsters legs grabbed Sailor Moon. It squeezed her tighter and tighter.

"Sailor Moon, hold on. I will save you."

She looked around to see what she could hit the monster with. She had no clue. Time was running out. Sailor Moon was loosing energy and the octopus grabbed Tiffany. She started to squeeze her and she was loosing energy.

Meanwhile under the see they had found the littler Mermaid name Maggie. They searched for the petal in her fin, but they could not find it. Triton appeared and told Mark to let her go.

"I'll exchange her life for the water petal."

"He will never do that. I will not let him do that. I call upon the protector of the ocean. Friends of the mermaids destroy the evil that has disturbed these waters," said Maggie.

Her voice echoed through the ocean. Her call summoned the dolphins of the water that lived near by. They came quick to her rescue. The dolphins came charging at the men. Mark disappeared with a book in his hands. The man let Maggie go and they started to fight the dolphins off. They tried, but the dolphins were too smart for them. Maggie swam to the surface with her dolphin friend Katarina. King Triton swam after Maggie. The dolphins hit the evil men with their tails and they wiped them out. The mermen tied up the men and put them in jail. Mermen explored the city to notice that Mark's men had retreated.

The octopus had Sailor Moon and Tiffany in her grip. Squeezing every drop left of energy out of them. Luna and Artemis appeared to notice them in danger. Luna lodged forward with her claws to scratch the monsters, but she was too quick for her. The monster hit Luna with one her many legs. Luna hit the sand hard.

"Luna are you ok?" Asked Serena.

Apollo was sleeping near bye when he heard the noise. He got up and he got a reaction of his owner in pain. For some odd reason he began to grow into a yellow tiger with a beautiful collar with a bell. He ran towards where Tiffany was and he jumped towards the octopus monster. His teeth sink into the octopus's leg and it let Sailor Moon and Tiffany go. They dropped to the sand. Sailor Moon on one side and Tiffany was on the other side of the monster.

"Where did that tiger come from Luna?" Asked Serena.

"I don't know it looks different than the other tiger that Sailor Sun had."

"Do you think that is Sailor Sun's other tiger? She must be back?"

"I don't think so!"

"How dare you! My arm is hurting. I will get you for this kitty."

"Grrrrr!"

"Hey octopus lady. You haven't gotten all my energy. Why don't you try to catch me if you can," yelled Tiffany.

"What are you doing?"

Tiffany ran into the water and the octopus lady followed her. She got deep enough and she began to swim. She went under and the monster followed behind her. Tiffany met up with Maggie who had handed her something. It was a white petal with some blue streaks in it. She tried to warn Maggie about the monster, but when she spoke bubbles just came out. Maggie's eye widen when she saw the big creature, but it did not come close enough to hurt them for a big speck of light hit the monster and it destroyed the monster.

"What was that?"

"Oh no, Tiffany is gone and it's all my fault. I should have had the power to defeat that monster. I guess I am not use to fighting all a lone. Wah! Tiffany is gone and it's all my fault."

Sailor Moon untransformed and she was crying out in grieve. It came from Triton's golden staff that had three sharp points that looked like a fork. It was the power of the King who had destroyed the evil that disturbed his world the power that was given to him by his father when he became king. Now the water was back to normal and every one could get back to their lives. The three of them swam to the surface and hid behind a rock. They handed her the water petal and told her to guard it with her life. It had part of the answer about who she is. They informed her she must find the other four pieces. When you put them together they make a crystal flower that gives the holder great power to protect the world. They told her to come back when ever she wanted to visit them. She nodded and Tiffany swam towards the shore.Tiffany got to the beach and she held tight the petal in her hand. Tiffany noticed Serena crying and her hands cover her face.

Serena opened her eyes and put her hands away from her face to notice Tiffany alive. Serena was relieved.

They caught the next bus back home. On the bus Tiffany put the petal on her necklace with the crystal. Apollo and Artemis were taking a nap right next to her and Serena was sleeping also in the next chair on the other side of her. Tiffany could not sleep for Serena was snoring very loudly. Luna was in Tiffany's lap relaxing. Tiffany petted Luna all the way home. Tiffany dreamed the afternoon away of who she was. Would she ever find out who she really was? Why don't her friends tell her?


	5. Act 5:Legend

**Act 5: Legend**

Amy showed Tiffany to the library. Tiffany went up to the librarian asking a book about legends of objects that give you power. In particular about five pieces of petal that come together to form a flower that holds great power. The librarian found a book called the legend of Aristotle. Tiffany went looking for the book with the number she was given. The library was very big. It had many old books and that was the reason why they had this book. She found the book and took the book back to the table where Amy was seating.

Tiffany looked at the back of the book for the object she was looking for.

"This must be it The Aristotle crystal flower. It says that is there are five petals that come to together to become the ultimate power of the universe. Four pieces have been located, but the crystal and fifth petal is unknown. The first petal was the power of water. The second petal is the firepower, which is found in a book called The Never-Ending Story. Where would this book be? Amy do you know of a story called the never ending story," Tiffany Said.

Amy got up and started walking towards a hallway of books. She came back in a few minutes.

"Here it is. I have never read this book, but I have heard that its story is always changing."

" It reads……..

I was walking through my castle. My long creamish, yellowish dress dragged on the floor. My yellowish long hair blew in the air. I ran to where my father was. I haven't seen him for such a long time. To think about it I haven't seen him since I was two. My mother had left my father when I was a child. They fought for many years. My mother passed away last year and I was all a lone in this big castle. Before my mother had passed away she gave me this beautiful hair clip. It was a pearl daisy flower with a crystal center. It was beautiful.

I ran into my father's arms. I was excited to see him, but something that I never knew about him was that he was an evil man. He was King of a small country. I had always heard good things about him, but he hid his dark side from his people. I never learned who he really was until I happen to fall on my mother's journal. She explained that when she married my father he was a wonderful man, but an evil darkness over shadowed him they called them selves the Negaverse. My father got greedy and he wanted all the power for himself. What he wanted to get his hands on was my mother hair clip. It hid a power that only good could control. It had the power of wind, fire, earth, love, and water. All that came from the special planet called Earth. My father tried to steal it from me, but I would never let him get his hands on it. The world would be doomed if he did. So to keep its powers save I broke it into five parts. I hid each petal at a different place. I hid one in a book, which I put a spell on. Only a good hearted person could enter to find the petal and if evil could get in only one man would know where it was. Also made the book a very special one. The story would never be the same. The others petals are guarded by special creatures that will not give it up if they do not trust you. The crystal I gave to the one I loved. He was Prince of Tokyo. He was a handsome, charming, kind man. We never married for the evil had kept us apart, but one day we would be together. They knew he had the first part of flower and they kept me a way so that I would not be able to protect it from the evil hands that tormented the world. I hope that some one with a kind heart will be able to find the parts and put it together to put it to good use and not for evil purposes.

To enter the story you must repeat after me. Let the power of water, fire, wind, love and earth guide me on the path that I am looking for. Crystal Power!

"Let the power of water, fire, wind and earth guide me on the path that I am looking for."

Before she could say the last part Darien appeared. Behind him came Serena. Serena noticed Tiffany was reading something and grabbed the book from Tiffany. Tiffany grabbed the book back and took the book with her into a hallway to get a way from them so she could read the book. As she was about to read the words troops stormed in from the front doors. It was Mark and his men. Tiffany saw Mark coming towards her. The book dropped from her hands and when it hit the floor the book was opened. Wind blew through out the library.Bright light shined and Tiffany was sucked in to the book. The book closed behind her.


	6. Act 6: Legend continues

Act 6:

Breathing in each inch of air, blind, as you are, nowhere to hide, you're running for your life and trying to keep your self from getting caught. Men on horses are trying to catch you, nowhere to turn, all you could do is run as fast as you could, but how do you out run men on horses? Running with your long yellow hair blowing in your face, your dress cut and destroyed by the branches of the tree, you're trying not to loose your balance and one slip up would cost you your life. But it was no use running, it wasn't getting you anywhere. The only thing was to give up, but how could you forgive your self if you don't try? Time was out and you just can't help it, but to start crying of fear. The fear you have causes you to freak out and trip on your own two feet. You place your two hands in front of you to protect your self from the fall. That moment seemed longer than it was. The men were one-step behind you. You look up to see a young man and some one behind a tree with a bow and arrow aiming at the young man. You have the courage and strength to pick up your self and as fast as you could you run towards the young man warning him that his life is in danger.

"Watch out!"

The arrow fired and you just reach the young men in the nick of time. Giving your life for him, someone you don't know.

The arrow speeds towards you, hits you in impact. Touches your shoulder and peals through each layer of skin until hits something hard. Stuck in you, you begin to loose blood as fast as it hit you. You fill no pain as you collapse in distress. You fall into the young mans arms who really is a King of the land.

The man who shut the arrow begins to run and the King noticed him and calls to his men to go after him. He calls to the maidens to help him with the young girl who risks her life for him. The men turned their horses around and the young King noticed them as well. They were disappointed on not catching the girl, but the most difficult thing is to tell their master.

"Is she going to make it?" Asked the King.

"She is still breathing, but her pulse is low. I think she will survive," said one of his men.

He pushed through the arrow completely through her body. Snapped the arrow point off and then pulled out the arrow. The King was shocked at what was she doing. After they wrapped her shoulder with bandages they placed her in the carriage with the king. She had awoken an hour later. She tried to open her eyes. As she did you could not see clearly. All she saw was some one with her. She tried to move.

"Don't move. What is your name?"

"Tiffany."

"I am Prince Anthony. You saved me."

They picked her up and put her inside the carriage. They made it to his castle. The guard opened the door and the Prince stepped out. Tiffany got up and the Prince took his hand out to help her out. As she was getting out the leader of his men came out. When he laid his eye on Tiffany he realized who she was.

"Prince get a way from her!"

"What is it Jefferson?"

"Arrest her."

Two men grabbed Tiffany by the arms. She started to scream for they were touching her at the place she was shot.

"What is the meaning of this Jefferson?"

"She is Irene the mistress of the most dangerous man in the country."

They grabbed her took her away. The Prince was not happy. Philip insured him that she would be taken care of. The Prince left to see his mother.

"Anthony! Where have you been? Princess Hope is here to see you. She has been waiting for hours."

"Oh mother, I am sure she can wait another hour if she has waited this long to meet me."

The Prince started to explain what happened today and how he met a girl named Irene. His mother heard of her. She told him that she was the Phantom's mistress, but not by choice. He had fallen in love with her, but she didn't want any thing to do with him. He threatened to kill her grandfather if she didn't become his woman.

Philip appeared in the Dungeon. "Hello dear!" said Philip.

"Oh, its you? I don't trust you. I can tell you are no loyalist."

"True, true you're very bright. Mark chose a very smart and may I say beautiful girl."

"I do not want to hear the name Mark. If he wants me back so much why are you putting me in this dungeon?"

"To teach you a lesson."

"You are not teaching me a lesson. I rather rot in here than see that terrible man that has no good intention of keeping his promises. You just pretending to protect the future king, but all you want are to see him dead. That will make Sir Mark the King of this land and you have no intention of letting him be ruler of this land. Do you? You want to rule this land. You will backstab him. Mark would have never done that even how evil he is."

"You are too bright for the looks of him. You should be my queen," Said Phillip.

"I will never be any man's woman," Tiffany said strongly.

"We will see. I will be back for you later."

"You will not find me here when you return."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"Huh? Think what you like."

Phillip left.

"I am forgotten what I came here to do. I have to find my way out of here,"  
Tiffany said to our self.  
"What is it you came here to do?" Asked Anthony.  
"I didn't think I would see you again."  
"Why is that?"  
"I am dangerous person as your head general said."  
"I know what Phillip said."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Your not who he says you are."  
"Who told you such a thing? But you know that he was right about one thing I  
am the dangerous man's mistress."  
"My mother told me the story that you gave up your happiness to save another  
person's life."  
"I might have, but I should have done more than that. I knew he wasn't going to  
keep his word."  
Tiffany fell into her character very well. She had all the memories of Irene like  
she was really she.  
"Don't say that. I am sure you did all that you could."  
He walked over to her and he bent down. He took out his hand.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I am letting you go."  
He took her hand out and she grabbed it. He pulled her up and led her out of the  
dungeon. They walked up the stairs. He showed her to her room. They walked into the  
room and opened the big cabinet door, which was a closet, and it was full of dresses and   
accessories. He left and he shut the door behind him. His heart was running fast and he  
had never reacted like this about a girl or any girl in fact.  
Some one knocked on the door. Slowly some one creek opens the door. It was a  
young lady wearing a ragged dress. Her hair was barely brushed and her face was full of  
dirt. Tiffany didn't find it right that the girl was so badly tended to. She made her sit  
down and she took the brush that was on the dresser. She started brushing her medium  
length brown hair. Then she noticed that she should get her face washed. She noticed a  
bowl full of water and she also noticed a towel. She dipped the towel in the water and   
she started rubbing off the dirt off her face. The girl didn't feel comfortable as Tiffany  
cleaned her up. Tiffany gave her one of the dresses to put on. Tiffany told the servant girl  
that even any one questioned her about the dress to tell them to come find her.   
Tiffany took off her dress and she picked out a white simple dress and that was  
not puffy at all. It went straight down and at the end it curved out. The dress was long  
sleeves and perfectly on her body. The Servant girl noticed her wound and asked her  
about it.   
"What happen to your shoulder?"  
"I was hit by an arrow."  
"That must hurt."  
"It did, but you have to be strong."  
"I don't think I could be strong like you."  
"I act like I'm a strong person, but inside I am very scared and lonely person,"  
Tiffany said.  
"I think it is best to act like your strong, but sometimes you need to let you  
feelings out. It isn't wise to let you feelings stay within you."  
"I know what you mean, but if I let my feelings out who knows what chaos I will  
release into the world I live. I try to forget feelings I have, but you can't even if I want to.  
I want to explore this castle. Is there a library?" Tiffany asked the servant girl.   
"Yes there is. I can give you instructions, but I don't have time to show you. I   
must go help the Princess."  
"There's a princess here?"  
"Yes her name is Hope, but her real name is Zoë."  
"Zoë! She must be a snob."  
"She is! She thinks she is all that."  
"I hope I don't have to meet her."  
"I hope so to."  
She opened the door and they walked into the hallway. She pointed her down  
stairs to the next level and a couple rooms down. She said good bye to Brianna and she  
went in the direction she pointed to, but she had gotten lost. She heard some noise and   
she opened the door to see what it was. A young man stood there. He looked just like  
Jonathon.  
"My name is Irene."  
"I am Jonathon. How can I help you?"  
"Since you asked how do you use one of these?" Asked Tiffany.  
"Don't touch that. The bow and arrow is a very dangerous weapon."  
"I want to know how to use it."  
"It is improper for a lady like you to learn how to use a weapon of any kind."  
He helped her learn some of the weapons. After a while she had to go.

She met a young girl who was nice enough to show here where the library was.  
Tiffany didn't know what she was looking for. Abigail asked what was it that she wanted  
to know. She informed her she wanted to know about a legend. Abigail told her one man  
would know, Lord Vas. Irene left the room and Abigail stayed there reading a book. She  
heard some people talking down stairs.  
The Servant girl knocked on Princess Hope's door. She told her to come in. Hope  
was furious with her for taking so long. She apologized, but she needed to help some one  
else. Hope did not like that one bit.  
Tiffany got close to hear what they were talking about.  
"Lord Vas who do you think would try to kill me?" Asked Anthony.  
"The Phantom."  
"Why?"  
"He wants you off the throne so he can be King."  
"Do you think some one I am close to is involved with him? I don't see how he  
was that close in killing me if there wasn't any one."  
"Yes, but who?" Tiffany cut them off. She asked if she could talk to Lord Vas alone. Before she  
could say anything else Princess Hope entered very angry.  
"I assume you are Princess Hope," said Tiffany.  
"Yes I am. Who are you?" Princess Hope demanded.  
"My name is Irene."  
"Irene, I have heard of you. You're that mistress of the Phantom who every one  
is talking about."  
"I am no mistress of any man!"  
"You do not speak to a princess like that."  
"What Princess? All I see is a snob."  
"How dare you!" Zoe yelled.  
"Ladies, please stop this. Zoë what is it you need?"  
"Oh Anthony, I couldn't wait until day to see you. I came from far away to see  
you. Can we please speak alone?"  
"Prince, we will leave you alone. Come my dear you can talk to me as we walk in  
the garden," said Lord Vas.  
Lord Vas and Irene walked out to the garden leaving Anthony and Zoë alone to  
talk.  
"So my dear what is it you needed my help for."  
"Lord Vas, I have come from another world seeking the Petal of fire. Do you  
know where I can find it?"  
"It is very dangerous what you ask of me. You know how many people like to get  
theirs hands on it."  
"Yes, but it is useless with the other four petals and the crystal."  
"How do you know that?"  
"You know that those petals do not come from this world. I told you I came from  
another world seeking for it. I have the water petal and the crystal."  
He showed him the petal and crystal that hang around her neck by a chain.  
"How do I know that you are not going to use this power for evil?"  
"Only people who are good can enter this world."  
"What purpose do you have seeking the petals."  
"I think it's my destiny to find them. I don't know who I am. I have lost all my  
memories. Maybe I can remember who I am when I find the petals and put them  
together."  
"I believe you, but it isn't me who you must convince."  
"Who am I suppose to convince?" Asked Tiffany.  
"The guardian who protects it, the Dragon. Many people went looking for it and  
none have returned. Good and evil have tried to get it. I don't see how you can do it."  
"I have to try. Please tell me where I can find."  
"A dark cave in the middle of the forest. You shouldn't go alone."  
"I can take care of myself. The best time for me to go looking for it is daylight.   
It's very dark right now."  
"Yes, but men are also after you."  
"I know."  
Tiffany and Lord Vas walked back into the Castle. She didn't want to deal with  
Princess Hope so she walked up the stairs. It took her a while to find her room, but she  
found it at last. She took the time to undo her hair. She was too try to change. The  
instant she fell on the bed she fell a sleep. Phillip talked to the reflection of the Phantom in a magic mirror. He was  
informing him that his assassins did not kill the Prince. Another surprising thing  
happened he told the Phantom. They captured Irene. The Phantom demanded he keep her  
away from Anthony until he arrived to get her. Phillip nodded.  
Phillip walked to the dungeon to notice the girl missing. He ran to find the prince.  
"My lord the girl has escaped."  
"No she did not. I killed her."  
"You didn't?"  
"Didn't you tell me how she is the mistress of the Phantom? She is a threat to the  
kingdom to keep around."  
"Yes, but I didn't think she deserved to die."  
Anthony went on to tell him he was joking. He wouldn't kill the girl who saved  
his life. He set her free. Phillip left the prince a lone and he had to watch over Irene to  
make sure she didn't leave the Kingdom.

Irene woke up to realize it was late in the day. She had overslept. She heard a   
knock on the door. It was a servant asking if she could come down for lunch. She replied  
yes and that she would get dressed and come down. The servant left and Irene took out  
any dress she saw. She put it on and then she looked at her self in the mirror to see how  
messy her hair was. She brushed her hair and she braided it. She walked down stairs  
wondering where the dining room was.  
Meanwhile Lord Mark had arrived and Phillip was at the gate to greet him. He  
gave Mark the news that Anthony had given Irene freedom. He didn't not like it one bit.  
He went to see the prince to convince him to hand over the girl to him. She tried to  
remind him that she was dangerous. As the Prince raised his voice Princess Hoped  
entered to room.   
Irene was about to enter the dinning room from another entrance when she saw  
him. It's him she thought to herself the one that was after her in her own world.  
An idea sparked in Princess Hope's Head. She asked if Lord Mark would mind  
him they talked privately. He agreed to talk to her. They walked outside. Irene entered  
the room.  
Princess Hope had an idea come to her to get rid of Irene. She was in her way and  
she wanted her out of the picture.  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"I know you want Irene. I will help you get her."  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Yes you do, I am not fund of her. I want to marry Anthony and she is in my way  
of that happening. I will suggest to the Prince to take her on a trip to see his kingdom  
today. That will give you time to capture her when the Prince is not around. Make sure  
you get her and then make it look like she was killed so the Prince doesn't go after her."  
"Your very smart my dear."  
"I will do anything to get what I want. So we are settled. You get the girl and I  
get Anthony."  
"Yes it's a deal."  
"Good."  
Princess Hope walked back into the castle.  
"You can have the Prince, but you can also die with him. I will be King and Irene  
my queen. No one will stop me."

Princess Hope walked back into the dinning room to make the suggestion that  
Anthony show Irene the Kingdom. Irene had other matters to deal with, but Anthony  
wouldn't take no as an answer.  
Anthony prepared everything and they were off to see his Kingdom. Anthony first  
stopped at a shop the Irene request to stop at. Irene went in and asked to make a special  
outfit for her. The clerk was in shock to be asked to make such a short dress, but did so  
any ways. He promised it to be done in two hours. Irene came out and Anthony told her  
that they were going dancing.  
From behind Mark's men followed.  
"There she is men," said James.  
"James, that is the girl our Lord wants us to capture?" Asked Roger.  
"She is a cute little thing James," said Alex.  
"Move out Roger and Alex. Try to grab her when you can."  
Anthony went to get some drinks. Some one grabbed her hand. She looks back to   
see an ugly man with yellow teeth. He asked her to dance, but she told him that she was  
with another man. He wouldn't let go and he got aggressive. She kicked him in the leg   
and then found a glass and hit him with it on top of his head. He fell to the ground.  
Anthony grabbed Irene and they fled. They came to big area of green grass and a  
small pond in the middle. The wind blew through the field of grass. They sat near the  
pond.  
"What a quiet place. Do you come here a lot?" Asked Irene.   
"Yes I do. I come here to think, away from every thing else."  
"What is your relationship with Zoe, Princess Hope."  
"She is a very beautiful girl and I know how much she cherishes me, but."  
"But you don't feel the same way. It happens. There are no sparks."  
"Yes, that's true."  
They turned their heads to look in to each other's eyes. They were very close. He  
started to move towards her until their lips meant. They kissed, but Irene pushed him  
away.  
"I am sorry Irene. I didn't mean to kiss you."  
"I think it's time to go."

She got up and started running and he got up and ran after her. She found some  
trees to hide from him. He passed right by her not seeing her, but the three men who were  
after her did. She got out of her hiding place. She heard some noises. They grabbed her  
and Irene screamed. Anthony appeared demanding them to release Irene. James took out  
a dagger. They started moving around. James moved towards Anthony with the dagger.   
Anthony moved out of the way and then he grabbed his hand that held the dagger. They   
started to struggle. James had pushed Anthony down and he was on top of him. James  
was ready to kill him. Anthony kicked and punched him in face. He fell off him and  
Anthony got up. He found a rock and he began hitting him with the rock as he was trying  
to get up. He fell to the ground and he wasn't moving. The other two men ran away.   
Anthony grabbed Irene and they started running back to the village. They finally got back   
to the village.  
"Why do you think they were after you?" Asked Anthony to Irene.  
"Same reason why every one else is after me; to take me back to the Phantom.   
Why is he called the Phantom?"  
"Because he has done so much evil and we don't know who he is. Do you know  
who he is?"  
"..."  
"Why won't you answer my question?"  
"It is to protect you from him. He has great power and he is very dangerous.   
Some one always around us is working for him. We never will know who they are. He  
hears all and sees all. He will know if I told you."  
"I will let this go for right now, but we will talk about it later."  
Irene picked up her outfit and it began to rain. They returned to the castle.  
Irene looked out of the window. She didn't know how they were going to make it  
to the cave in this weather. Lord Vas saw her and knew she wasn't going to wait long  
before she would run out in this weather seeking the cave. Lord Vas touched her on the  
shoulder and told her it was best for her to leave now. He had a feeling it would rain  
harder. She nodded.


	7. At 7:fire petal

Act 7: Fire Petal Zoe spotted Irene and was angry. She set a messenger to Mark's home informing  
him of the news. Irene got dressed in the outfit she had gotten made especially for her.  
Afterwards she went seeking Jonathon. She wanted to borrow a bow and a set of arrows.  
Jonathon shook his head no, but he told her he would give her a staff. She laughed at the  
fact that how could she carry it while riding a horse. Jonathon agreed to give her what she  
wanted, but only after she told him what she needed them for. She informed them she  
was on a mission to find the Dragon Cave.  
Jonathon tried to tell Irene not to go alone, but she wouldn't listen. He gave her a  
bow and 20 arrows. He took her to the stables. He showed her one of the most beautiful  
horses she had ever seen. He was completely white like snow. His tail was brushed so  
well he had no tangles. He was beautiful inside and out. His name fit him perfectly. He  
was named Fantasia. He was to be given to the bride of the Prince.  
"Then I have no right to ride him," Irene told him.  
"You have all the rights to ride him. The Prince has fallen deeply in love with  
you."  
"I don't see it and I can't believe it. He would never dare touch another man's  
girl; especially the most dangerous man's girl in this kingdom."  
"Didn't you say he had no right to own you when he doesn't have your heart?"  
Jonathon asked.  
"You listen to me too closely."  
"Why won't you tell the Prince who the phantom is?"  
"If I only could remember who he was."  
She put her hand on her head and she felt very dizzy.

Flashback-  
"I will not kill your grandfather if you become mine. You seem perfect to be my  
bride. I love everything about you."  
"You don't know me."  
"You're so wrong about that. I have been watching your every move. So what is  
your answer?"  
"Let me die Irene. It's my time," her grandfather screamed.  
"No, you have taken care of me since my mother died. You're not really my  
grandfather, but I love you still. I owe you my life. You promise not to kill him Mark?"  
"I give you my word."

"Where did that memory come from?" Asked Irene out loud.  
"Did you remember something?" Asked Jonathon.  
"If I tell the Prince who The Phantom my grandfather will be killed. I must go  
and find what I am looking for."  
"Please be careful."  
She started riding away from the Castle.  
"I can't keep my word. I must tell the Prince where you are going for your own   
protection."

Is there more to this mission that I know of? Am I suppose to help this person  
who I fill is very close to me? She thought to herself. She is two different people.

Princess Hope yelled at Mark about how useless his men were. She informed him  
that she went after something called a fire petal.   
Anthony went looking for Irene, but she was no where to be seen. He went out to  
the stables and found Jonathon. He asked him if he had seen Irene. Before he could tell  
him any thing Princess Hope came out and told Anthony she had seen Irene in the  
Gardens. As Anthony was about to leave, Zoe grabbed his arm.  
"She will never love you like I will. She belongs to some one else."  
"She doesn't belong to any one. This man doesn't have her heart. I will find out  
who he is and kill him."  
"You will never find him. He is too smart for you. He is one step ahead of you."  
"You act like you know who the Phantom is."  
"What if I do? He wants Irene and he can have her. You can't stop him."  
Jonathon couldn't bare it anymore to keep Irene's secret. He told him that she left  
for the caves. They got their horses and they went off in search of her.  
Mark was not far behind Irene. Mark knew he needed to find her before the Prince  
does. Irene stopped for awhile to rest. Jonathon and Anthony followed her trail and they  
realized some one else was following her. They knew only one person could be following  
her. Something hit Jonathon. It was weird that Mark wanted Anthony to hand Irene over  
to him. Jonathon shared his concerns with Anthony and he agreed, but Mark could  
possibly be working for the Phantom.   
Irene fell asleep, but when she heard a noise she suddenly awoke. Then she felt  
some ones hand on her mouth and she tried to scream. It was Anthony. Irene noticed  
Jonathon and realized he told Anthony what she was up to.   
"The Phantom must be looking for you." Anthony said.  
"You two keep moving. I am going back to get some help," Jonathon told them.  
Irene and Anthony started riding off towards the cave.  
"Why would you be on my side when you know the most victorious villain is  
after me?" Asked Irene.  
"I seem to have fallen in love with you."  
She didn't know what to say to him. She is not the one to tell him whom he can  
love. That Princess will be so mad at her just the thought of her made Irene feel sick.  
"Let's keep moving. We will talk about this later," Said Irene.  
They came to the entrance of the cave and noticed a light shine from it. They   
slowly walked inside and entered deep into the cave until they came to a room filled with  
light. As they entered they heard loud breathing.

"Watch it," Anthony told Irene.  
Fire came out of the breath of the Dragon. The dragon had heard noise. With one   
eye open the dragon stared at them.  
"Nice to see you again Prince," Dragon said.  
"Like wise Doom."  
"You know him?"  
"The Prince and I have seen each other once before when he was only a child. He  
was very curious of the cave. His mother told him not to enter, but did he listen? No! I  
told him never to show any one where the cave was. NOW, WHO ARE YOU?!!" He said  
with steam coming out of his noise."  
"My name is Irene."  
"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?!"  
"I have come for the fire petal."  
"It is forbidden for ANYONE TO HAVE IT!"  
"I know that, but…"  
"BUT WHAT?"  
"Doom please lower you voice," said Anthony.  
"I cannot Prince. No one is allowed in the cave with out reason."  
"I HAVE A GOOD REASON. I want to know who I am. I don't come from this   
world. I come from another world seeking this fire petal. I have the water petal. I need  
all five petals to find out who I really am. Every one wants to know where they come   
from. NO one wants to help me. Please let me find out who I am. Will you help me?"  
Asked Irene.  
"I see that you have a good heart, but you must also realize when all six parts  
come together you will have great power. Each petal is guarded so they will not fall in to  
the wrong hands. Fire petal with give you the ability to see things before they happen   
and other kind of feelings that you will know what kind they are."  
"I understand why you have to be so mean, but you can trust me," Irene told the   
Dragon.  
"There is the legend that a girl from another world will come seeking this petal.  
What you have told me I know she is you. I will you give you this petal."  
"Thank you."  
His mouth open and he took out his tongue. On his tongue was the petal. Irene  
picked it up and hanged it on her necklace. Her head started to hurt. She saw an image of  
men coming towards the cave. She demanded the leave, but it was too late. Mark had  
found them. Anthony knew now that Mark was the Phantom. Mark grabbed Irene's hand.  
His men had Anthony surrounded. They walk out of the cave and his men followed.  
Mark didn't move an inch worried that they would hurt Irene. Mark wasn't going to let   
the future king live. Mark told his men to blow up the cave. Irene yelled, but it didn't  
change Mark's mind.  
Anthony heard a noise that didn't sound good. The Dragon told Anthony to go  
and leave him. He had served his purpose. He hesitated to leave Doom here, but he knew  
there was no way he could get out of the cave in time. Anthony ran thought the passage   
that leads to an exit on the other side of the cave. When he got out side the whole cave  
had caved in leaving no body or thing alive in the cave.  
Mark laughed and went on his way to the Prince's castle. The Prince had just  
gotten out in time. He found Fantasia and was on his way home to save his kingdom.  
Mark noticed a change in Irene. She wasn't her old self. She wasn't arguing with  
him about what he did. She questioned her.  
"You know that you could have done any thing in your power to stop me, but you  
didn't want to stop me. You knew if I could prevent your plan from exceeding then your  
plan wasn't a very good one. You just used me to test your plan out."  
"I never thought of it like that. I always enjoyed you sneakiness to stop me.   
That's one of the things I liked about you. I know I can trust you."  
"You can't trust any one in this life time."  
"Is that some kind of warning?"  
"Take it any way you like, but you will see what I mean very soon."  
Mark and Irene had made it to the castle. No guard in sight. Philip showed  
himself. He laughed and Mark knew he had betrayed him.  
"How dear you betray me. I will make you pay. Men get him. What are you  
standing around for?"  
"They answer to me. Take him away. Come Irene be my wife."  
"I will not. I rather be married to Mark than you. At least I know he respects me  
and will treat me as if I was a special jewel. You don't want a wife. You want nothing  
more than some one to love you and give you what you want when you want it. It   
doesn't work like that."  
"How do you know Mark never wanted the same?"  
"He told me so and he showed me."  
"So you love Mark."  
"No, I give him credit for what he has done for me, but I can not forgive him for  
the things he has done. But you are pure evil. You have no heart and can not love."  
"I am sorry you feel that way, but you will still have no choice in the matter. Get  
her ready for our wedding tonight."

They put her in a room with another woman. She was Queen Isabelle, Anthony's  
mother. The Queen realized she was Irene. She told Irene that she had a plan to get her  
out of this mess. The Queen knew not all the men in the castle were unfaithful to her.  
They are pretending to go along until they receive a signal from the Queen.  
"What has happen to Zoë?" Asked Tiffany.  
"That foolish girl. She is trying to prevent her self from being killed. She is  
amusing that idiot Philip. I can not believe I wanted her to marry my son. That's how  
stupid a mother can be."  
"No you are not. Some times you can't always see the person they are until they  
unmask them selves. Your mistake could always be fixed. Your son had seen who she  
really was."  
"I like you a lot, and so does my son. Listen closely. The wedding doesn't begin  
for another hour. You must find Mark and tell him of this plan. "  
Irene nodded. She opened the door to see a guard down the hall way a sleep. She  
quietly sneaked pass him. She knew the only place where Mark was being held would be  
in the dungeon. She found the stair that lad down there. As she was walking down the   
steps she could hear movements. She realized there were more guards down there. She  
peeked behind the wall to see them sitting down playing a game. She looked a little  
further to see the bars that separated her and Mark. She thought for a second on how to  
get them to open the door to get Mark out. She was able to convince the guards to see  
Mark. They opened the door and let her in. They closed the door when she was in. Mark  
wasn't to pleased to see her. He was down since he had lost.  
"I would think you would never give up. Are you not the same person who  
bargained with me to save the life of a man if I came with you? Aren't you same man  
who had every human being in this kingdom afraid when they heard you name?"  
"Yes, you are right."  
"So here is my plan. The only way to get out of his plan is if I can get you out of  
here. If I save your life will you let me be? I want my freedom and I want you to leave  
this kingdom alone."  
"Fine you have my word."  
"Good, before the wedding I will tell Phillip that I want a gift. This gift will see  
you be killed and I will be the one to kill you. I will cut the ropes that tie your hands then  
everything is up to you after that."  
She asked to be let out. They opened the door and she walked backup the stairs.  
She headed for the Queen's room.

Mean while Anthony was trying to find a way into the castle without  
being seen. He found a window open way up on the second floor. There was no way he  
could climb up there without anything to grab on to. Then he noticed some thing falling  
down. It was bed sheets. He started to climb up and when he got to the top he peeked in  
to see who was there. It was Zoe. She grabbed his hand and helped him up. Zoe  
informed him of what was taking place. The wedding would take place in the thrown  
room. They need to stop the wedding or there would be no way to stop him. Anthony was   
confused. Zoe told him that Irene was no ordinary girl. She comes from a family of great  
wealth. She is a princess. When he marries her he will gain two kingdoms. Her father  
will ally with this kingdom and no one can stop him. Irene does not know. She was given  
to a friend to take care of her. Her mother died when she was young. The king could not  
bear to see her image in his daughter and to keep her safe. Also if she could see the pain  
of the people then she could be a better ruler than he is. He wanted the best for his  
daughter.  
Philip kept on knocking on the door. Irene appeared behind him.   
"I am right behind you. I was thinking and you know what would be a perfect   
gift?"  
"What?"  
"You kill Mark on our wedding day. He has done so many terrible things to me.   
He deserves to die and what better day than on a happy occasion."  
"I like the way you think. You are much more than I imagine."  
"Will I have no choice is being your wife so why not act like it."  
"You are everything I have ever wanted."  
"Then lets get married"  
The music started and Irene was in place. She walked down when something hit  
her.   
Premonition:  
Anthony's back was turned and he was stabbed from behind.

"His alive, but will die if I don't do something at the time," she whispered.  
They brought out Mark and all the men were rooting.  
"We are going to see Mark slaughtered."  
"I want the pleasure of slashing this sword through his heart."  
"As you please."  
She grabbed the sword from his hand and walked towards Mark. As she was  
about to cut him loose she saw an arrow come flying through. The arrow hit a man.  
Another arrow was shot and more blood was shed. Phillip turned to see Anthony alive.   
Phillip asked Irene for his sword back. Irene quickly cut Mark's hands free.  
"What are you doing my dear?"  
"I will not see this kingdom be destroyed by your wickedness."  
Irene handed the sword over to Mark. Zoë and Jonathon appeared from their  
hiding place.  
"So you also joined their side Zoë. Even if you can't have the love of the Prince."  
"One thing I have always knew is never to choose the wrong side and to put your  
feelings a side for the need of your people," Zoe said.  
"You will see when I am done with you all that you picked the wrong side to be   
on."  
"Good always wins over evil," Said Irene.  
When she said that her eyes started to twinkle. Some thing inside was burning.  
She never felt this strength and excitement. Something was taking over her. A wind  
surrounded her and her hair blew up. A symbol appeared on her forehead. It was the  
symbol of fire. A red orange substance like wind came out from her petal and it  
surrounded Phillip. The substance became clearer and soon Phillip was covered with fire.  
He burned until nothing was left of him. All his men collapsed. They were all under a  
spill. That power drained all Irene's energy and she collapsed as well. Anthony caught  
her.  
"Irene wake up," Said Anthony.  
"Where did that power come from?" Asked Zoë.  
"It was that petal that she got from the Dragon Draco.  
"She is a very special girl, but she must go back."  
"Vos, what are you saying?" Asked Anthony.  
"He is right my dear."  
"Mother, what are you all talking about?"  
"You know very well what we are talking about Anthony. She is from another  
world. She came here for a reason and she must go back. She could never fulfill her  
purpose here with you."  
"Anthony."  
"Yes Irene."  
She opened her eyes, but she didn't move.  
"I really love it when you call me Irene. In my world I am known has Tiffany."  
"Tiffa."  
"I must go back. I need to find out who I am."  
"But I love you."  
"I will always be with you. You know there is some one I know who is just like  
you. He is your image. It seems that the people in my world exist here, but with different  
personalities and names. Anthony I hope you are sweet as you are here in my world.  
Please let Mark go. I see good in him. He made me a promise and I am sure he will keep  
it."  
"It will be hard to let you go."  
"If you exist in my world than I am sure I exist in your world. I must have taken  
over her body, and memories. So I will still be here. I am sure you will love her as much  
as she will love you. Queen, I am ready for me to go home."  
"Thank you Tiffany for your help. You will find happiness."  
"You look like that girl who."  
Before she could say any thing she disappeared. She landed back in the library.


	8. act 8:happily ever after

Act 8: Happily Ever After

Back at the library Darien and Amy couldn't transform in front of people. They  
didn't know what to do.  
Tiffany appeared from behind some shelves. She moved from behind the  
shelves to be in sight.  
"Mark lets take this outside. Away from these people."  
"After you, my lady"  
She came closer to him. Then she walked out the door and she turned around. She  
spoke to him is such high emphasis. He spoke back to her is a loud calm voice.  
"You can tell who ever you are working for that I won't let them win. I will find   
the pieces to the puzzle and then you will be no more. Don't try to pull any thing on me.  
You can't have any of the petals that I have. The only way is if I take them off, but that is   
a very slim chance I will. So leave me be."  
"You don't feel so sure about that my little kitten. You use to say something in  
such a way that made you opponent not to mess with you. But you make it sound like a  
request not an order. I truly miss your old self."  
"You make it so like a good thing if I regain my memory. I am not sure now I  
want to be the same old girl I use to be."  
"It would help a lot if you get every one in that library to forget what they saw?"  
"You are asking me for a favor?"  
"If you want to think it as that, but it does benefit us both."  
"I will do that, but don't forget that I will get what I want. I always do."  
"You can try, but I can't say it will happen!"  
"What ever happened today on the journey, doesn't change you. You can never be  
someone your not."  
"I can say the same to you. You can't be some one your not."  
He looked at her is such a way it surprised him. He didn't really know what she  
meant, but down deep he did know. There is something with in him that doesn't let that  
part over take him. He only knew one thing growing up and that was evil. He never  
accepted it, but he did it any ways. You would think that you wouldn't do some thing you  
really don't want to, but can we really say that? You are influenced every day of your  
life.  
He didn't respond. He just went blank and he and all his men disappeared. Every  
one in the library for got what had happen. They were all standing up looking into space.  
Not knowing what they were actually doing. Even Amy and Darien. Tiffany walked back  
inside and went back into her innocent, clueless character. Which she had fun playing  
most of the time. It came naturally at first, but a part of her realized who she was that  
made her deceive the people around her. Every one liked her in the part she played. She  
realized that people don't want you to be who you are and if you do you are treated  
differently. You don't need a past to know this. Evil is all around and that what makes  
you some times act a certain way. The last thing most people want to do is worry about if  
some one is acted a way not true to them. Like a person who just acts like a friend, but  
are not really a friend to you.  
Every one had forgotten what had happened. Darien had this odd feeling  
something happened, but couldn't remember. Tiffany laughed at him and told him it was  
time for him to go home. Tiffany was walking beside Darien. She felt this closeness to  
him. She also felt this spark of curiosity.  
"Darien, I have a feeling that you know some thing that I don't."  
"All I know is you were a quite girl. You loved to study. You are not at all like  
Serena."  
"Is that bad thing?"  
"No! People have good and bad things about them. Serena has a pure heart, but  
she can whine too much."  
She giggled.  
"I guess that's your weakness. You can't handle when a girl cries so you give in.  
You say Serena has a pure heart, but I don't think I do. I feel that I have kept a lot of  
secrets in my life. I assume that Heather and Jonathon are trying to keep some thing from  
me, but you should know that secrets do come out. Even if they don't want me to know  
who I am, I will find out."  
"I have no doubts you will. I had once lost my memory and it's still coming back  
to me. My family and I were in a car crash. I was the only one who survived. I felt that I  
was all-alone, but I don't feel like that any more. Serena and her friends make me not  
feel that way."  
"Some times I think it's best to be all alone. You have no one to worry to hurt  
you."  
"Loneliness will get to you. Go to the ice rink. Maybe it will bring memories  
back. You loved to ice skate."  
Tiffany ran home. She got inside and she entered her room. She dropped the  
book on her bed. She stepped back and she saw the book turn to a page. She started to  
read.  
"The girl disappeared, but she was still there. She had awoken from a deep sleep  
to see the most beautiful eyes she ever seen. She asked who he was and he replied Prince  
Anthony. She looked at him very closely. She had memories of meeting him, but she felt  
like it didn't happen. It didn't matter to her. She fell in love with him at first sight. He ask  
her to marry him and she accepted. They had a beautiful wedding."  
She turned the page to see a message.  
"Thank you Tiffany. I hope you find what you are looking for. You have given  
hope to the people in my world and your world that we can live in harmony. As I have  
found my true love and fought to be with my love I hope you can be as happy as I.

The Queen

"All this time I knew the girl who created this story. She did get to be with the  
man she loved. I guess any thing is possible. Look!"  
"The third petal is the wind petal. Located in a hidden forest."

"Mark, what happened?" Asked Queen Metallia.  
"It seems we can not get those petals that are around her neck."  
"I know that. That is why I have found the third petal. It is located in the sacred  
forest that appears at sun down."  
"I will get on it."


	9. act 9: living on the edge

Act 13:Living on the edge 

Tiffany entered the ice skating rink. She was waiting for Anthony. He showed up and told her that he would catch her if she fell on the ice. She stared into his beautiful green eyes. She could tell his eyes were sincere. The kind of eyes you could trust. For a moment she felt some thing. Her heart thumped. What was this feeling that she never felt before. Some thing was different about him. She felt comfortable with him. She always tried to watch what she said and did in front of people, but she could be herself around him. He would accept her as she was.

They went onto the ice and started to skate. They laughed as they twirled around. Some one came over to them.

"You know I have not seen you for such a long time Tiffany. Where have you been?" Said an unknown voice to her.

"I am sorry, but I wish I could tell you I know you. I have no memory of you. I was in an accident. I just came here to see if I can remember some thing about my self."

"Well you go ahead and ice skate."

The older man with his mostly grey hair and small belly walked away looking back at her. He watched as she talked to the young man she was with.

Tiffany learned an interesting fact about Anthony. He loved to box. He did it on his spear time. As she was talking to Anthony she noticed the man staring at her. So Tiffany stopped for a moment with what she was doing with Anthony and went over to man who talked to her.

"I never got to learn your name."

"My name is Costa. He looks like a nice boy. I know you as well to know there is sparks between you two."

"You think so."

"I hope so. I don't want to bring your hope up and then have your heart crushed once again."

"Again? What are you saying Costa? Was my heart broken before?"

"I don't actually know. I always saw this sadness in you and I ways thought it was because of you heart had been broken."

She put her head oh her forehead. Her head started to hurt and she saw a premonition. She flashed back to the engagement of Darien and Serena's. She had just said good-bye to Andy. An old man came to her and told her not to worry. She will find some one who would deserve her. He looked like some one she knew now, but she couldn't make out the face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am. Just some times I get really bad headaches."

Do you need to lie down?"

"No. I am just fine."

Anthony's cell phone rang. He answered it to find it was Zoe. She wanted to meet him later to talk. Anthony came over and told Tiffany he had to go. She nodded, but she was a little sad about it.

Tiffany got off the ice and she took off her ice skates. She decided that she was going to go and learn to box. She wasn't scared of those big, strong men who knew how to box. Being a weakly never helped you. She had to learn. She had to get rid of that guy who wouldn't leave her alone. She was realizing that they had to be part of the reason why she doesn't know who she is. She had something they want. These petals and maybe that diamond she wore.

Meanwhile at the head quarters of the Negaverse, Queen Metallia had spotted the next petal. The petal of wind. She was located in the pond of the park. The pond is guarded by a fairy that only appears on a moonlight night. The moonlight will hit the pond and the fairy will appear on the stroke of midnight. You will have to go through a test to see if you are worthy enough.

"Mark, are you ready to get the wind petal. We cannot let the brat of a princess get her hands on the wind petal. She has already has two. I don't know how we are going to get those petals from her, but we must."

"Don't forget we also need that crystal. The petals are useless without the crystal."

"The crystal is the one that holds all the power. Everything will become mine. Evil will conquer over good," Queen Metallica laughed.

Tiffany found the boxing center. Some one approached her and asked if she needed help. Tiffany explained to him she wanted to learn how to box. He started to laugh. Another man came by and hit him for laughing. He told Tiffany that he would help her.

"I'm John. Why do you want to learn to box?"

"You know Anthony?"

"You mean the slayer. Yeah, we do. He is very strong. Why do you ask?"

"I want to learn about this boxing thing and learn."

"You look like a girl that has spirit. So I will teach you. My advice in life is to stay strong. If they have no power over you they can't harm you, but you control how much power they have. Let's start with some warm up."

John noticed that she had a lot of strength for such a small girl and he told her that she replied by saying "I was once told that power doesn't come from what size you are, but with in."

"Who told you that? Who ever did was very smart."

"I think it was my father and I think he was a very bright person. I don't remember him very well."

"He died when you were young?"

"No, I don't think so. My life is very complicated. I don't know what happen to my father. I am just trying to figure out who I am. I take life a day at a time. People who I care for are keeping secrets from them. They don't know that secrets always come out at the end. Secrets don't like to be hidden. I hope in their case secrets won't come back to hurt them. A person has the ability to forgive, but how many times can you and what can you forgive."

"Your very wise for such a young girl. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. I just speak my mind. We should just finish up. I shouldn't stay too late I have to go home or I'll get in trouble for sure."

Tiffany left the boxing place to notice that guy who is always after her. She followed him. He got to where he needed to be when he heard a noise. Mark jumped on to a tree. Tiffany had appeared looking for him. She looked around and she didn't see him. She walked on. Mark couldn't believe even without her memory she still can find a way to ruin his plans. Tiffany kept walking in the park until she heard some voices. One voice sounded like Anthony. She peeked behind a bush to see who it was. Anthony and Zoë were sitting on a bench talking about today.

"So where did you go with that little girl?"

"Zoë, she isn't little. We went ice-skating until some girl interrupted us. Tiffany seemed angry with me for leaving."

"I saved you from an awful time. You hate ice skating," said Zoe.

"I do not."

"Please, I know you for a quite a few months now to know you don't like to ice skate."

"I was trying it out."

"Just admit it you like miss pigtails," Zoe said.

"No, were just friends. She is kinda like my little sister. What about you and your pretty boy?"

"I have so much fun with him. I think I want to be more than friends."

"You never wanted to be friends with any one."

"I am friends with you aren't I?"

"You don't remember how we meant do you?"

"You were playing with your band at a club and I showed up looking fantastic."

"You tried hitting on me, but you were to drunk to pull it off. I brought you to my place where I took care of you."

"I had a few too many drinks. It hasn't happened again."

"Not yet. The next day you woke up feeling terrible. For once in you life you were normal and nice."

"I am nice."

"To who, your self?" remarked Anthony.

"You're so sweet to me. I am so glad were best friends. I can tell you every thing and you don't look at me any different."

"We are bonded. We have the same mission."

"If only we could only carry out our mission. We have no clues yet. How are we supposed to end our mission?"

"We just have to be patient. She will lead us to her."

"What are they talking about? Who is this girl they are looking for? Why does it seem there is more to you Anthony than what you are leading on to? Why do you think of me as your sister? What is this terrible feeling I have?"

The Earth started to Shake. Tiffany got startled and turned around. Anthony and Zoë were holding on until it stopped shaking. They wondered what had happen. They heard some kind of noise coming from the bush. Tiffany got up and ran away. Anthony jumped up and only saw the back of the person. He saw the braided pigtails and he knew who it was.

"Who has summoned me?"

"I have."

"Why do you want the wind petal?"

"I have heard of the power that it contains and I believe I am worthy of this power."

"If you believe so then go ahead and try to get it. Through this portal you will come to a test and we will see if you are strong enough to control its power."

As Mark was jumping in, Tiffany appeared running toward them. The portal closed behind him.

"No! Oh, I should have been paying attention to my goal and not trying to have fun."

"You were learning some thing that will help you."

"Who said that?"

The fairy had appeared from her hiding. She was only two feet tall with golden glittering hair. Her eyes were beautiful, crystal like green. She wore a pink tight body suite.

"Who are you?"

"I am the fairy named Aeres. I am the watcher and guardian of the wind petal."

"The wind petal?"

"Yes and you are a little too late. If he passes the test he will be the holder of the wind petal."

"What can I do?"

"You must be strong. Being owner of one petal doesn't give you power. There is still two more to be found. You can always get the wind petal back. I know of your power dear girl."

"How do you know who I am when this is the first time I have laid eyes on you?"

"This might be the first time we have meant, but I am a fairy. I see all and hear all. You wonder who your parents are and what happen to them."

"Can you tell me what happen to them and who I am?"

"I am forbidden to tell you, but I can tell you that there is one who knows of what has become of your father and one who knows what has become of your mother. Two know who you are and two are seeking you."

"That does not make any sense."

"Think hard and long. You are close. Seek the rest of the petals and your puzzle will be solved. I can not say another word."

"I understand. You have said more than any one else. I am grateful."

The fairy nodded.

Mark flew out and he did a roll on the ground. He got up fast and he turned around smiling. He showed the shimmering petal.

"You passed, but it can't be possible."

"But it is my dear, sweet Tiffany."

"You have won this time Mark, but I won't let you get your hands on the others. I will also gain the petal you have in your hands back!"

Mark disappeared. The Fairy sprinkled dust on Tiffany. She disappeared as well as the fairy. Zoë and Anthony had heard and saw the whole thing from behind a tree. They walked toward the pond.

"What was all that?"

"Zoë, it seems like Tiffany knows some thing we do not know."

"Do you think she knows any thing about this Princess we are looking for?"

"I don't know, but she is looking for something. What I under stood is there is some kind of petals that contain some powers."

"That doesn't matter to us."

"It does too. It might be our clue to find our Princess."

"We should keep a close eye on her or should I say you should Anthony. She seems to like you a lot."

The fairy appeared and she was giggling.

"You have a strong young man. Do not destroy the one you will come to love and the one you are seeking. Disaster will fall upon you if you do. The last thing you will see is the tear of love."

"I am seeking the Princess of the Sun. The one who is suppose to shine, our ruler and commander. Why would I want to destroy her and who is the person you say I will love?"

"I only state the facts! And you will not do it on purpose. Now for you who think beauty is the only power to contain. Beauty will bring you to realize what power you think you might have, but do not. You will deceive the one you love and hurt the one you are suppose to protect. Love is not in you."

"Fairy, I think you do not know what you are saying," said Zoe.

"Believe me or not. My time is short. I must say one more thing before leaving. Here is the clue you are seeking. She is young and precious. She awaits you and will not recognize you, as you will not her.. Your destiny is yours to control. If you do not like what you hear then beware of the steps you take. Make wise decisions. Good Luck."

The fairy exploded and the only thing left was stardust sprinkling all over the place. The full moon became half. Zoë and Anthony found themselves alone in the quite dark night.

Watcher went to speak to the shadow. He asked what her progress was. Watcher knew the Princess was hiding something form them all. He told her the enemy know she is alive and will try to take the crystal from her and any of the five petals she might has found.

"Five petals?" Asked Watcher

"Yes. The petals of wind, water, fire, earth and heart. When the petals are attached with the crystal it creates a flower, which contains great power. There is a legend that a young princess was given a hair clip shaped as a flower by her mother before she passed away. This flower had great power she knew none of. Until her father had learned what had become of the crystal flower. He wanted it and the only way was to capture it from his daughter even if that meant he had to kill her. He was once a great man, but he influenced by evil energy. The princess had broken the flower into six pieces. Each piece was hidden in different place in Tokyo. The home place of the one she loved. He guarded one of the petals, but over the years the petal had be stolen and lost. It will be the hardest petal to find. The crystal is what the princess had hidden in the castle of the invisible forest. Her Prince was the only one who knew of where the crystal was hidden."

"That means Prince Endymion is a descendant of this Prince you are talking about. He must of known about this Castle. When he lost most of his memory the secret of the castle was lost to him as well, but how did Queen Metallia learn about it?"

"Remember Queen Beryl. She could have easily over heard the Prince talk about the Castle. She has many ways of finding out."

"I will I find where these petals are hidden?"

"Try your best. I cannot talk any longer. Please make sure they don't get their hands on the petals."

Tiffany awoke to find her self in bed. She got up wandering how she got here. Then she realized it must have been that fairy, which brought her back home. She went into her book bag and got out the book. She turned to the last page where there was a list of each petal, what power they had and where to find them.

"Fire petal located in the never ending book. It contains the ability to create fire and premonition. It is guarded by a dragon named Draco. Water petal located at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean guarded by King Triton. It has the ability to use water in many forms. Wind petal guarded by the Water Fairy. It has the ability to control the weather. The love petal is one of the hardest petals to find. It never stays in one place for long. It spreads love and joy to any one who contains it. It shines very bright that you feel warmth filled within you. It was given to a special friend of mine who was a princess of a far land. One of her descendants could have it. You have the task of finding who wears it and make them trust you enough that they will hand over the love petal. Do not think they do not know of its power. They will know of the story very well. The last petal is Earth. Earth has a greatest power of them all. It has all of the elements contained in one. Without the Earth petal the other petals are useless. For that petal is very unknown. My Prince charming was guarding it, but it was missing one day from his chambers. It was impossible for any one to get their hands on it, but it seems my love was wrong. It could be any where in the world. Good luck in finding all five and the crystal and the middle part of the air clip that generates the power of the petals.

"Oh my, this is harder than I thought, but it means it will be harder for Mark to find it. "


	10. more to the puzzle

Act 10: Facts of truth

An image of the past was stuck in Tiffany's mind. She felt she was actually there watching our past self living her life out. She was just an illusion. She saw her self with beautiful long, braided hair. She saw her self so confident. Then it happened, she saw her self outside in the garden. A girl with medium green hair came over to her. Behind her were her three close friends. She saw her smile turn into sadness. They came closer. The girl with the green hair whispered something in her ear. She could not hear what she had told her, but she saw a tear come down her cheek. She wondered what could she of said that would make her shed tears.

A second later she found her self in a ballroom. She was dancing with a young man. She was going round and round. Then music stop and she had stopped spinning, but that's when her world stopped spinning as well. She got the shock of her life. The man had told her some thing. That made her shed some more tears. She suddenly found her self-holding a locket in her hand. She opened it to find a picture of him and her. She felt that he should hold on to it so he would remember her. Her heart felt shattered, but not really shattered.

She awoke to be alarmed. She jumped up from her bed. The faces in her dreams were blurring. She wondered who they were. She remembered that locket. She knew she had seen it before. Oh, yes it was seen in her jewelry box when she was looking through it one day. She went over to her dresser and opened the jewelry box. She looked through all her necklace to spot the locket. She took it out and she starred at it. She tried to open it, but it was stuck. She had tried opening it before, but still it wouldn't budge. She dropped it on the dresser and she began to think.

"Why would this dream come to me? Maybe it isn't a dream. That locket is proof. Why is this memory coming back to me? Why was I crying? The images I saw I was unhappy in both. Does that tell me something? What do I have to do today? Ok I have to research. The faster I find all the petals the faster I can figure out this mystery. I will go to the boxing center, and then the ice skating center. It is so hard to be a normal teenager. There is too much things to do."

Tiffany got dressed in a plain blue dress. She looked through her clothes to find a t-shirt and pants she could use for boxing. She walked into the study room to see Heather working on the computer.

"Heather, I didn't know you were home."

"I took a break off work."

"That's nice."

"Did you want some thing?"

"Not really. I just have some errands to do."

"Ok. Hold on a second Tiffany."

"Yes Heather."

"Tiffany I wanted to know what's have you been up to? What have you been doing with your free time?"

"You know Heather, girl things. I go to the library, the arcade, the park and that's really it."

"How's school?"

"It's ok. I really don't enjoy it too much. Heather your 19 why aren't you in college?"

"I don't have time for college."

"Nonsense! You can make time. You could work some thing else with your boss. I don't want you to give up every thing for me. You deserve to be happy and do the things you like."

"That sweet, but I am happy. I like watching over you. It's my job. I haven't had too much time to be involved in your life. I am going to make time for you."

"That's my point Heather! It's a job. You can't look at every thing as a job. We are going to do some thing later tonight. It will be a girl night out."

"Ok! Oh, um have you seen my brother? I try calling him, but he won't answer his phone."

"Last time I saw him he was out with some one."

"A date?"

"I guess so! His personal life is his business."

"Who's he dating?" asked Heather.

"Some model he meant at the party."

"Oh that girl! He has the worst taste."

"You are telling me!"

"You don't like her?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I am sure it won't last."

"Hopefully!"

"It makes me wonder what he does to make money."

"All I know is he teaches a class of sword fighting."

"He does what?!"

"His dream is to be the best swordsmen in the world. He has a beautiful dream. Some thing he wants to accomplish. I am sure he will. I wonder is that the only dream he has. Do you have a dream Heather?"

"I want to make people happy and help them. I want career that can do that. I have a few that I would like to get into, but they need a lot of education and I just have other things to worry about it."

"Heather I am sure your dream will come true. You deserve it. I can't talk any more, but later. Ok?

"Yes."

Tiffany left the room.

"She is become her self more every day. Our Princess will appear very soon. I don't think she'll every be the same though."

"Heather's job is to watch over me. Sooner or later I won't need watching over and you can make your dream come true my dear Heather. You know I should keep a journal of what I learn."

She went into her room and she looked for a pad of paper. She couldn't find any thing she needed. It was hopeless. Apollo walked in.

"You wouldn't know where I keep a journal of some kind or if I have one?'

Apollo crawled under her nightstand and when he crawled out he had a book in his mouth.

"Apollo what did you find? A journal or maybe a diary."

She took the book out of his mouth. She opened it to read some strange things. Actually she could not read any thing. It was in some other language.

"What is this? I can't read this. It is some other language."

She skimmed through the book to come to the last page that was in Japanese. She started to read it.

I am ashamed today to tell you that I have made some terrible mistakes. I let my emotions get the better of me. I don't know if my feelings were really true or something I made up. My past seems to be more of a blur when it shouldn't be since I lived through it. I don't understand it. I am forgetting who I am and who I want to be. How could I let evil consume me? I am stronger than that or that's what I thought. Instead of trying to make friends I was making enemies. For some reason she wouldn't give up on me even when I tried to hurt her friends. She has great warmth and a big heart. I will never have such a big heart. I am envy of her.

"Who is this girl I am talking about here? Maybe if I read on I will find out."

I am not writing in my usual language. Today I thought Greek and English would not be to easy to expressed the pain I am in. I feel grieve and a misshapen. When I mean misshapen I am saying that some thing happened that I have no memory of. Fire burns inside me. I wake up every night to feel heat all through my body. It is the pain of disaster to come. I am dying inside. I need help. Is there any one out there to help me? I plead to some body that will give the strength to go on. The only thing that could help me is love. Love that will never exist for me.

(Anthony is a sleep in his bed. As Tiffany reads. on he sees a dream. He pictures the Princess he is looking for. She is beautiful. She is on the balcony looking out into the Universe. Looking at the Stars that surround her. She has a sad face.)

I am hurting more now than ever. I try to cry, but not a tear is shed. I will hurt forever until I can shed a tear. (She tried to shed a tear, but cannot. He feels her pain. She screams out into the Universe.) Does any one hear my scream? Does any one hear me? If you do please help me! A world that is so big must have some one out there who will help a princess in need. In the process take my title. I do not deserve to be Queen one day of a Planet that shines more than me. I hurt my self and the people around me. I need to end the pain that I have caused. Just end my life and that will solve every thing. (He is alarmed. He wakes from sleep in sweat. He cannot do what his Princess asks of him. He cannot end her life even if he is commanded to do so by her. Even if he must disgrace him self. He hears a voice. The voice of the Princess.)

If No one does soon I will End my life my self.

("You can't! I will find you before you can an I will help you.")

"My goodness. The pain I felt when I was writing this must of been terrible. What does it mean? Am I Princess? Would I really want some one to kill me? I don't understand. What was my accident? Did this accident make me forget or was it some thing greater than that? I don't know if I want to know any more about me. It's awful. What was so bad that broke me down that I couldn't function right? I will return this journal to wear it belongs. It scares me of what I had become. I must have wanted a new start. A fresh memory. Maybe I shouldn't find out who I am, but if I don't I might make a big mistake. My destiny might be I need to know who I am. Maybe my destiny is to keep this life I am living. This is confusing. But if I don't find out whom I am who will stop this evil that wants to destroy this world? I can't let that happen. I remember hearing that you choose your own destiny. I will do that. I have to let my heart guide me. But first I need to get all this stress out. I am going to go learn more about boxing."

"Anthony you look terrible! What happen?" asked Zoe as she opened the door to her apartment to let him in.

"I had a dream."

"Another one! What was this one about? Any more clues?"

"She was in lots of pain."

"Did she give you a message?"

"Yes! She wants me to kill her, but I cannot do it. We have to find her before she ends her life!"

"How?! We don't know where she is or who she is."

"We must!"

"Anthony, I don't understand why we were chosen to do such a hard job. If she wants us to kill her we must do what she tells her."

"No we can't! She doesn't know what she wants. She is confused."

"I don't know. I will do what I am suppose to do. If you don't want to do it. It's fine. We have different views on this. Remember when we found out we had the same destiny? After I had gotten the alcohol out of my system you noticed the necklace around my neck. You were like where did you get that? I told you that I had found it one day. It was shining bright. It was like it was meant to me. It brought me to you. We have a great future ahead of us. After we met that's when you had strange dreams. We didn't know what it meant your dreams at first, but it got clearer. We work side by side to figure it out. So far we haven't come close, but were almost there."

"I don't understand how you could kill some one who we are suppose to protect."

"I don't understand how you can not kill some one who wishes to be killed. You are the Slayer."

"Being the Slayer doesn't mean you have no heart."

"Being the Caretaker doesn't mean I don't have a heart. With what I remember I was a caretaker of the gardens of the Sun. I took care of the flowers and all the creatures that lived there. Some creatures would get hurt and suffer. I couldn't do any thing to help them. I had to do what I had to. I had to end their life. Some times I couldn't, but they begged me to. I did and it brought me great pain, but it made me stronger at the end."

"I understand, but She is one person we can not kill."

"When the time comes we will decide on it. Right now we just have to find her. What do you have planned to do today Anthony?"

"I think I am just going to go and box. You?"

"I have to work. I am posing for a magazine cover."

"……"

"Don't let this bother you. Things come into place. Every thing will be just fine. As long as we have each other we will get through this path that was made for us."

"We have path, but we make our own destiny. Remember that Zoë."

"See you later."


End file.
